1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable bowling ball thumb insert and more particularly pertains to allowing a diametric extent of a thumb hole of a bowling ball to be changed with a removable bowling ball thumb insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bowling ball finger and thumb inserts is known in the prior art. More specifically, bowling ball finger and thumb inserts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing finger and thumb holes on a bowling ball to be changed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,198 to Bach discloses a finger hole liner for a bowling ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,394 to Marberg discloses a hole fit indicator for drilling a bowling ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,502 to Yamane discloses a bowling ball including a thumb-hole insert. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,644 to Berhardt discloses a finger insert for a bowling ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,378 to Berhardt discloses a finger insert for a bowling ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,061 to Bernhardt discloses a finger insert for a bowling ball.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable bowling ball thumb insert that uses a plurality of sleeves for allowing adjustment of the diametric extent of a thumb hole of a bowling ball based on the extent of swelling of a bowler's thumb.
In this respect, the removable bowling ball thumb insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a diametric extent of a thumb hole of a bowling ball to be changed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable bowling ball thumb insert which can be used for allowing a diametric extent of a thumb hole of a bowling ball to be changed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.